1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surgical instruments, and more particularly, to surgical instruments used in surgery for dissecting body tissue of a patient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During surgery, an operator may dissect a soft tissue of a patient to obtain a desired surgical field. However, due to the anatomical structure of the human body, there will inevitably be dangerous situations in which the operator cannot obtain a visual field over the surgical site and must perform tissue dissection only under the sensation felt by his or her finger tips. When bleeding occurs during this blind tissue dissection, simple manual compression hemostasis is necessary to attempt to control the bleeding. However, if the bleeding is not controlled by this maneuver, it may cause a dangerous situation for the patient. Even when the bleeding is controlled through the simple manual compression, there is still a high possibility of rebleeding when an operator resumes dissection in the same tissue plane and thus it is difficult for the operator to proceed with further tissue dissection. In the worst case, due to the poor visual field, other important internal organs unrelated to the purpose of the surgery may be damaged. As a result, surgery-related morbidity or mortality rates could be increased.